


Кто вообще заказывает черный кофе в Starbucks?

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Starbucks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Он грубый. Он бесит. Он никогда не отрывает глаз от телефона, и вполне вероятно, что в его гардеробе всего один цвет. Он всегда заказывает самое скучное, что есть в меню, и, кажется, не получает от этого никакого удовольствия. Он также самый привлекательный постоянный посетитель, и он никогда не обращает на нее внимания.ИлиКайло Рен ходит в Starbucks, а хорошенькая темноволосая бариста развлекается с его заказами.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Кто вообще заказывает черный кофе в Starbucks?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Who Actually Buys Black Coffee From Starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765760) by [delcatty_got_your_tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delcatty_got_your_tongue/pseuds/delcatty_got_your_tongue). 



> От автора: я не писала фанфики почти восемь лет, а прозу – год, поэтому понятия не имею, что делаю – будьте снисходительны.
> 
> От переводчика: она лукавит – история бомба.

Кайло недоволен. То, что он провел детство в Европе вместе с матерью-послом, означало, что либо кофе готовила дорогая и хорошо обученная горничная, либо его покупали в кофейне, которой управляли три поколения одной семьи. В пяти минутах ходьбы от его офиса было три Starbucks – в том числе один в его собственном здании, но будь он проклят, если соберется зайти в любой из них, – так что найти кофейню на углу, принадлежащую старой итальянской семье, где делали кофе именно так, как ему нравилось, было облегчением. Но теперь она закрылась, потому что владелец умер, а его сын сбежал, чтобы заняться буржуазным кустарным кофейным бизнесом (об этом жена хозяина рассказала со слезами на глазах, когда он стоял перед запертой дверью, задаваясь вопросом, где, черт возьми, теперь сможет покупать кофе, а потом ушел, стараясь не думать о блудных сыновьях, разочаровывающих своих матерей, но все еще нуждаясь в утреннем кофе, чтобы пережить остаток рабочего дня), - поэтому сейчас он в Starbucks, где слишком ярко и шумно, и хочет кого-то убить, хотя еще даже не полдень.

\- Привет, добро пожаловать в Starbucks, что бы вы хотели?

Он хмыкает и стучит по экрану телефона. Хакс отправил три сообщения за несколько минут с тех пор, как он вышел из офиса, и обязательно позвонит, если не получит ответ в течение минуты – а он просто не сможет слушать голос этого Уизли, пока не получит кофеин.

\- Кофе. Черный. С собой.

\- Какого объема, сэр?

Он в замешательстве. Объем? В старой кофейне он делал заказ, получал стакан из пенопласта и уходил. Видимо, бариста заметила его растерянность: в его поле зрения появляется рука, указывающая на три стакана на дисплее.

\- Хм. Средний, - говорит он, потому что это кажется хорошим ответом.

\- Один черный кофе венти с собой! – кричит девушка, нажимая на кнопки кассового аппарата. Он задается вопросом, как ее голос может звучать так весело, просто повторяя его заказ. Возможно, работников здесь чем-то пичкают.

\- Имя?

Он снова теряется. С чего вообще ей нужно его имя?

Он поднимает голову и видит, что она держит у стакана толстый маркер. У нее каштановые волосы и карие глаза, и нахмуренные брови выглядят так же весело, как сейчас звучал ее голос. Сквозь неровный макияж проглядывают веснушки. Она не старше двадцати. Она потрясающая. Она смотрит на него с нетерпением. Она ждет ответа.

Он с трудом шевелит языком.

\- Кайло Рен, - наконец говорит он. Он замечает, как слегка изгибаются ее брови, когда она опускает взгляд и пишет его ответ на стакане. Кажется, она не видит, как он щупает карманы в поисках кошелька, потому что буквально не может оторвать от нее взгляд.

Она сама готовит напиток, управляясь с испускающим пар стонущим аппаратом с грацией профессионального пианиста (Зачем она кричала его заказ, если собиралась сделать его сама? Еще один ритуал этой жалкой кофейной сетки, нацеленный на удовлетворение нелепых американцев, желающих чувствовать себя любимыми, услышанными и важными?) Она протягивает ему стакан, и он немедленно делает глоток, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться и перестать пялиться на нее, как псих. И почти выплевывает напиток обратно.

\- Что-то не так, сэр? - спрашивает бариста.

Он понимает, что у нее британский акцент. Хмурый вид исчезает, уступая место самой яркой, ослепительной улыбке сотрудника-профессионала, поэтому он даже не может заставить себя кричать на нее так, как на своих подчиненных на работе.

Он глотает обжигающую жидкость, едва ли чувствуя, как она прожигает его горло.

\- Нет.

Уходя, он опускает глаза на стакан и понимает, что она написала «Хороно М» толстыми черными буквами.

_______________________________

\- Придурок, - бормочет Рэй.

\- Они все придурки, - сочувственно говорит По, появляющийся бог знает откуда вместе с неослабевающим запахом сигарет. – Что попросили на этот раз? Безмолочное молоко с шоколадом и взбитыми сливками? Легкий напиток с сиропом? Да, и следи за своей улыбкой, детка, вокруг посетители.

Рэй стонет, но снова улыбается. Ее менеджер уже несколько раз указывал на ее обычное, суровое выражение лица, и сейчас она не могла позволить себе потерять эту работу.

\- Нет, он просто попросил черный кофе и вел себя, как козел, все время, пока ждал, - она скрипит зубами, всерьез оскорбленная. – А потом выглядел так, словно хотел блевануть после одного глотка.

\- Может, ты ошиблась, - хихикнул По. – Нам нужно устроить еще одно ревью?

\- Я не похерила этот заказ… Привет, добро пожаловать в Starbucks, что бы вы хотели?

_______________________________

Он возвращается и всегда заказывает одно и то же. На вкус кофе такой же отвратительный, как и в первый раз, но это едва ли имеет значение, пока она улыбается ему _так_ , и по милости богов кофеина и одной невероятно красивой баристы, которая, кажется, не умеет делать приличный кофе, он всегда может вернуться в свой кабинет и орать на некомпетентных людей с удвоенной энергией. (Не то чтобы он кричал на них, потому что расстроен, что не может связать больше двух слов в разговоре с молодой баристой с минимальной заработной платой, чье присутствие – живая иллюстрация студенческих кредитов, потому что это было бы крайне непрофессионально. Он кричит, потому что они все некомпетентны и, кажется, решили, что их работа – портить ему день.)

Она слишком молода. Она улыбается ему только потому, что это ее работа (Господь свидетель, ему бы никто никогда не улыбнулся). Она ослепительна, и он вынужден смотреть в свой телефон всякий раз, когда заходит, чтобы не напугать ее, и он до невозможного жалок, но не может заставить себя думать об этом, поэтому продолжает ходить в Starbucks, хотя тот находится дальше всего от офиса и, вероятно, другие, более опытные бариста могли бы сделать лучший кофе и писать правильнее, чем она.

_______________________________

Финн находится на грани слез, когда появляется в кофейне незадолго до полудня и заказывает фраппучино с дополнительной порцией взбитых сливок и шоколадным соусом. Вокруг достаточно тихо, чтобы он мог стоять рядом со стойкой и жаловаться на своего босса, пока она убирает прилавок. Рэй привыкла к тому, что ее лучший друг жалуется на своего гребаного босса и отказывается бросать работу в корпорации Starkiller всякий раз, когда она говорит ему об этом, но по тому, как он продолжает жестикулировать, было ясно, что сегодня все особенно плохо.

\- И вот он возвращается с кофе сегодня утром и просто начинает орать на всех, что они не выполняют свою работу, хотя мы работаем, и каждый раз, когда он пьет кофе, выглядит так, будто это отрава, и я клянусь Богом, что это только вопрос времени, прежде чем кто-то в самом деле...

Дверь кофейни распахивается, и он (второй раз за сегодня, каков храбрец) идет к ней с выражением, заставляющим думать, что каждый стул по пути нанес ему личное оскорбление. Все семь футов роста окутаны черной тканью. Сегодня он одет в свое обычное черное шерстяное пальто, а под ним – в черную рубашку с черным галстуком. Он выглядит, как гот, повзрослевший и продавшийся корпоративному миру. Он похож на плод тайной любви Лили Эванс и Северуса Снейпа. Фактически, он мог бы сыграть профессора Снейпа в следующий раз, когда они перезапустят «Гарри Поттера», и у целого поколения девушек появятся сомнительные фантазии. Он уже сейчас умеет делать убийственное выражение лица. Он подходит к стойке, и она нацепляет улыбку работника-победителя. То, как он возвышается над ней, просто смешно, хотя она и сама роста немаленького.

\- Привет, добро пожаловать в Starbucks, что бы вы хотели?

Морщина между его бровями становится глубже, и он бросает на нее раздраженный взгляд. Она почти слышит, как в его голове звучит этот донельзя глубокий голос: _«Я зашел сюда дважды за один день, даже самый некомпетентный бариста должен понять, чего я хочу»._

_Придурок._ Даже если выглядит так роскошно в этом идеально сшитом костюме. Даже если никогда не оскорблял ее – только в ее мыслях. Она просто будет постоянно раздражать его всякий раз, как он заходит в кофейню. Рэй часто проверяет одну мстительную ветку в Reddit и обновляет ее описаниями своих маленьких актов мести; это одна из немногих радостей, которые она получает от работы.

\- Кофе. Черный. Средний.

\- Имя?

Снова хмурится. Придурок.

Она готовит его заказ и в самый последний момент осторожно добавляет две ложки сахара, прежде чем поставить стакан на прилавок. Она сахарный фанатик и может выпить сразу несколько разных сиропов вне зависимости от сезона вместе с карамелью и взбитыми сливками, утверждая, что нет такого понятия как «чересчур много сахара». Возможно, если в жизни кофегота его появится хотя бы немного, он сможет перестать морщиться в кофе, будто это яд, или, боже упаси, _улыбнуться_.

Она передает ему стакан, возможно выглядя при этом чересчур довольной. Он слегка приподнимает брови, глядя на неправильное имя на стакане, смотрит в свой телефон, а затем делает глоток. Прежде чем он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, она может поклясться, что видит, как уголки губ дергаются вверх.

Ну что ж.

Она возвращается к Финну, который сидит бледный и с широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Это он!

_______________________________

Он не должен расстраиваться, что она не может вспомнить его имя или до нелепого простой заказ. Вероятно, она каждый день имеет дело с тысячами клиентов, и он не должен ждать, что она вспомнит его. Он много раз говорит себе, что не расстроен, пока возвращается в офис, и лишь смутно понимает, что другие люди выходят из лифта, стоит ему войти.

Он запирается у себя на весь день, не переставая дуться.

_______________________________

Финн снова заходит вечером, на этот раз в гораздо лучшем настроении.

\- Он весь день находился в своем кабинете и вышел наорать на нас всего один раз, перед уходом, - сообщает он. – Я не знаю, какой наркотик ты добавила в его напиток, но тебе нужно и дальше это делать.

\- Я положила только пару ложек сахара в его кофе, - и затем произносит одновременно с Финном: - О.

_______________________________

В следующий раз, когда Кайло входит в кофейню, то не спускает глаз с телефона. Он не поднимает взгляд, даже когда она спрашивает его имя (это четырнадцатый раз, и у нее явно какие-то проблемы с памятью, но он не ведет счет). Как только кофе готов, он хватает его и почти бежит обратно в свой кабинет.

Он _не_ расстроен.

_______________________________

Рэй передает ему стакан, ее губы все еще застыли в улыбке сотрудника месяца. В последние несколько дней она неуклонно наращивала количество сахара (ловкость рук, наработанная, пока она таскала предметы первой необходимости вроде еды во время пребывания в системе усыновления, действительно пригодилась). Сегодня она добавила три ложки сахара и плеснула молока. Сегодня у него нет телефона, и он смотрит на нее. Не сводит с нее глаз, когда пьет, и часть ее слегка дрожит под его пристальным взглядом.

\- Ваши навыки приготовления кофе улучшаются. Теперь это почти вкусно.

Придурок.

_______________________________

Он не понимает. Он похвалил ее и говорил серьезно, но на мгновение на ее лице появилось хмурое выражение, а затем она снова расплылась в привычной идеальной улыбке «степфордской жены».

_______________________________

Когда кофегот приходит в следующий раз, Рэй незаметно плюет в его стакан.

_______________________________

Кайло нетерпеливо постукивает пальцем. Его компания настояла на том, чтобы организовать бесполезный, легкомысленный тимбилдинг для сплоченности коллектива и показать, как важно лучше узнать друг друга, и последние несколько часов он провел на нелепой встрече, слушая коллег, которых никогда даже не знал и которые рассказывали о своих увлечениях вне работы (сюрприз, едва-ли кто-то мог представить, что они не проводят почти все время вне сна под люминесцентными лампами, и в итоге все свелось к разговорам о том, что они делали в студенческие годы, когда действительно находили время для хобби). Наконец последний человек прекращает бессмысленное представление себя, а затем встает низенькая азиатка с круглым лицом и сообщает, что теперь Starbucks включен в корпоративную кредитку. Все радостно приветствуют это заявление, и что-то в груди Кайло напрягается. Обычно он не ходит туда в это время, но все равно надеется, что она (Рэй, на ее бейджике написано, что она Рэй, но он пытался перестать думать о ее имени, чтобы казаться себе менее одержимым) будет на смене, и Господи, ему нужен хотя бы один позитивный момент за весь день. Все, кто был в конференц-зале, медленно спускаются к лифтам, и он чувствует сильный удар по плечу.

\- Что за спешка? – спрашивает Фазма. – Я думала, ты все равно ненавидишь кофе.

\- Я очень сомневаюсь, что эти помои можно назвать кофе, - фыркает Хакс.

Кайло пожимает плечами, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

\- Чем раньше мы пойдем, тем скорее покончим с этим дерьмом.

До того как целая толпа болтунов ввалилась в Starbucks, он был пуст; теперь это полный хаос. Он видит, как женщина с круглым лицом прокладывает себе путь к стойке и что-то говорит баристе (что-то в груди сжимается, когда он видит, что это не Рэй, - а затем снова разжимается, когда он замечает ее за работой у грохочущих, испускающих пар машин).

\- Что будешь? – Хакс спрашивает у Фазмы за его спиной.

\- Чай.

Есть особая шутка о британцах и чае, но это лишь заставило его подумать : какая ирония, Рэй с британским акцентом работает в кофейне, и теперь он не может отвести от нее глаз.

\- На что ты смотришь? – спрашивает Фазма.

\- Ни на что.

Конечно, она ему не верит и смотрит на стойку. К его облегчению, она ничего не говорит, просто прищуривается, словно спрашивая «Неужели?», ведь он просто не представляет, как смог бы справиться с насмешками Хакса. С Фазмой он разберется позже. Ему придется сделать это позже, потому что сейчас он уже у стойки, а растрепанный темноволосый бариста принимает его заказ.

\- Кофе. Черный. С собой, - отвечает он, так же, как делает минимум один раз в день в течение последнего месяца. Затем, прежде чем парень может спросить, говорит «Средний» и отступает, гордясь тем, что запомнил правильную последовательность.

\- Я сделаю! – кричит Рэй через всю стойку. Она потная и выглядит слегка безумной, ее волосы выбились из пучков и прилипли к коже, и он все еще не может отвести от нее глаз.

\- Все хорошо, это просто, я сделаю, - говорит другой бариста, и в следующий момент перед ним уже стоит дымящийся стакан. – Хорошего дня, сэр!

Раз у Кайло больше нет причин задерживаться у стойки, он ненавидит этого бодрого мужчину баристу всеми фибрами души. Он отстраняется и делает глоток из стакана, а затем выплевывает все обратно.

\- Сэр? Все в порядке?

\- Это ужасно, - рычит он, обрушивая стакан на стойку. – Вы не можете сделать простой кофе?

\- Сэр, я сделал так, как вы просили...

\- Я хочу поговорить с вашим менеджером…

\- Позвольте мне пройти к нему… О, подождите, я менеджер.

Кайло смотрит на бородатого мужчину; тот выпятил грудь, словно думает, что может сразиться с ним в бою, хотя верхушка его нелепой шевелюры не доходит до плеч Кайло.

\- Что ж, по меньшей мере ваш сотрудник может учиться и делать достойную работу, - рявкает он своим лучшим голосом «Пора-заставить-стажера-плакать» и указывает большим пальцем на Рэй, руки которой не перестают работать с кофемашиной, даже когда она бросает быстрый взгляд на двух мужчин.

\- Ну, учитывая, что я научил ее всему, что она знает, я думаю… Подождите, я вас знаю?

Смущение Кайло обрывается, когда маленькая веснушчатая рука тянется, чтобы вручить ему новый стакан. «Бен» – вот что написано на нем черным маркером.

\- Я сделала, По, - говорит она, более твердо, чем те обычные плоские фразы для обслуживания клиентов, которые он всегда от нее слышит. На этот раз он смотрит не на нее – на имя на стакане, и, пока комната расплывается, гадает, откуда она узнала…

\- Соло! Черт возьми, это ты?

Каким-то образом он фокусирует взгляд на бейджике мужчины и читает «По Дэмерон».

Дерьмо.

_______________________________

К ее, и, возможно, общему удивлению, кофегот отворачивается и вылетает из кофейни, даже не забрав свой кофе. Целая группа корпоративных дронов расступается перед ним, как Красное море, некоторые при этом даже не поднимают глаз от телефона и не прерывают разговор.

\- О боже, - смеется Дэмерон. – Да, это определенно он. Никто так не истерит, как Бен Соло.

\- Он приходит каждое утро во время твоего перерыва и называет себя Кайло Реном.

\- О да, я забыл об этом – Лея упоминала, что он взял какое-то новое, резкое имя для себя, но я думал, она шутит…

\- Прошу прощения, - рыжий мужчина выглядел так, будто произнести эту вежливую фразу для него было все равно что вырвать зуб. – Некоторым из нас все еще хочется пить.

_______________________________

Бен запирается в туалете, впервые чувствуя благодарность за организацию тимбилдинга, потому что в офисе все еще пусто и ему не нужно криком выгонять отсюда какого-нибудь несчастного сотрудника, пока он приходит в себя. Он брызгает водой в лицо и клянется никогда больше не ходить в эту кофейню – он заставит своего помощника приносить ему кофе, и потратит дополнительные пять минут на беговой дорожке, чтобы компенсировать это, и никогда больше не увидит самодовольное ухмыляющееся лицо Дэмерона, - и его пробирает куда более сильный холод, чем вода на коже, когда становится ясно: еще это значит, что он никогда больше не увидит Рэй.

\- Твою мать.

_______________________________

Позже, тихим шепотом между периодами затишья, По рассказывает драматическую историю семьи Скайуокеров-Соло целиком. В какой-то момент Рэй замечает, что из нее вышла бы отличная мыльная опера, и По соглашается, хотя она абсолютно уверена, что взаимное влечение близнецов Скайуокеров его выдумка.

Рэй показывает ему стакан кофе с молоком, который приготовила, чтобы успокоить Кайло… Бена, раз это его было его настоящее имя. Она добавила четыре ложки сахара и немного шоколадной пудры. По едва не падает от смеха и почти опрокидывает банку для чаевых.

Финн приходит как раз в тот момент, когда они с По закрываются, и, глянув на того самым нескромным образом, сообщает, что Кайло ушел домой после того, как покинул кофейню. Каким-то образом он умудряется не заметить, как смотрит на него сам По.

\- Кроме того, - добавляет он, - я уверен, что он к тебе что-то чувствует.

Рэй подавилась.

\- Это неправда, - в конце концов ей удается выдохнуть.

\- Он смотрел на тебя все время, пока был в кофейне!

\- Наверное, потому, что хотел убедиться, что я сделаю ему напиток правильно, - бормочет Рей.

Высокие привлекательные богатые мужчины не западают на бедных студентов, работающих за минимальную заработную плату на летних каникулах. Особенно когда они окружены великолепными деловыми женщинами в туфлях и дорогих платьях, как та потрясающая блондинка, стоявшая рядом с ним в очереди.

По смотрит на Рэй, словно у нее выросла третья голова.

\- О Боже.

\- По.

\- Это все объясняет.

\- По.

\- Серьезно, он тупой засранец, но не может не заметить, что ты кладешь в его напиток столько сахара, что вызываешь риск диабета.

\- Или он _может_ быть настолько тупым.

\- Ну да. Я также полностью игнорирую тот факт, что ты делала ему кофе стоимостью пять долларов за полцены. Только потому, что это слишком смешно и, возможно, лучшее из всего, что с ним случалось, сколько я себя помню.

_______________________________

Сейчас девять пятьдесят пять утра, что означает, что скоро Кайло пора идти за кофе. Он размышляет в своем кабинете, стоит ли новая встреча с Рэй того, чтобы увидеться с Дэмероном. Что, черт возьми, Дэмерон вообще здесь делает? Последнее, что он слышал – его мать забирала этого сопляка на каникулы в Европу, из-за которых всегда просила – скорее в приказном порядке, потому что Лея Органа никогда не просит – его самого взять отпуск, чтобы полететь вместе, а он отказался. Никто в его компании не берет ежегодный отпуск. Что ж. Теперь он знает, как у Дэмерона получается тратить столько рабочего времени.

Сейчас девять пятьдесят восемь. Пошло оно все. Он идет увидеться с ней, иначе не сумеет пережить этот день, и в любом случае сможет ударить Дэмерона, если встретит. Он выходит из кабинета и идет к лифтам в вестибюле. И по дороге совершенно не замечает, как один из его сотрудников судорожно печатает сообщение на телефоне.

_______________________________

\- Так, я на перерыв! – весело объявляет По и исчезает прежде, чем Рэй успевает что-нибудь сказать.

Звенит дверь. Кофегот входит с обычным угрюмым выражением лица, и Рэй уже делает его напиток.

\- Кофе. Черный…

\- Средний, - заканчивает она и протягивает стакан мокко. Его глаза скользят вниз к имени на его стенке. Она подписала стакан, когда пришла на смену, и держала рядом на случай, если он зайдет.

\- Так вы наконец-то запомнили мой заказ, - тихо говорит он.

Рэй дрожит, пытается сказать себе, что замерзла, но терпит неудачу, вытирая пот с лица после работы в час пик. Ему обязательно быть таким до смешного высоким? Или иметь такой глубокий голос? Наличие двух этих качеств сразу должно быть объявлено вне закона.

\- Это не очень сложно.

\- Ну, учитывая, сколько раз мне приходилось повторять…

\- Потому что обычно мне хочется дать вам возможность заказать что-то другое.

Его губы слабо шевелятся, и она считает это за улыбку.

\- Может быть, в следующий раз вы сможете правильно вспомнить мое имя.

\- Я думала, что вас зовут Бен Соло.

\- Бен Соло мертв, - говорит Кайло с такой категоричностью, что его прошлое выражение лица можно было счесть веселым.

Казалось, он признается в убийстве. Он берет свой кофе и уходит.

_______________________________

Он сразу сожалеет, что удрал так быстро. На этот раз он хотел быть с ней добрым, узнать, что здесь делает Дэмерон, узнать больше о ее жизни, а затем разрушил все это своей истерикой. (Он знает, что истерит, и работает над этим со своим психологом, но осознание не равноценно постоянному самоконтролю).

Кофе идеален. (Он не замечает общий вздох удивления коллег, который они заглушают руками, увидев его входящим в офис с улыбкой).

На следующий день он кладет карточку на стойку, забрав у нее свой стакан.

\- Так вы будете знать, как правильно писать мое имя, - говорит он.

Она осторожно берет ее в руки.

\- Как, черт возьми, вы получили имя Кайло Рен?

_Потому что я был молод, глуп и несчастен и думал, что это звучит круто, поэтому официально сменил имя – а теперь запал на тебя, и ты пишешь его с ошибками на каждом новом стакане, и я очень хочу, чтобы у тебя был мой номер, сохраненный в контактах под правильным именем. Пойдешь со мной на свидание?_ Но ничего из этого он не может сказать вслух.

\- Это просто было правильно, - говорит он.

\- Хм.

\- Иногда нужно позволить прошлому умереть.

\- А смена имени – это часть процесса?

Их разговор прерывается с приходом другого клиента, и он поспешно покидает кофейню, прежде чем она может заметить его румянец.

(Если в кофейне больше людей, чем обычно, они этого не замечают. Они также не замечают, что глаза каждого посетителя прикованы к ним двоим у стойки).

_______________________________

Кайло не сводит с нее глаз, пока пьет. Она почти ненавидит себя за то, как внимательно следит за выражением его лица. Каждый день она ждет, что он узнает правду.

\- Это очень хорошо, - говорит он, и это прорыв по сравнению с «почти вкусно»; она обязана сообщить По и, возможно, стать работником месяца.

В этом стакане тоже больше шоколада, чем кофе, и она улыбается, мысленно представляя себе Кайло гигантским голодным карапузом, который измазан шоколадом и истерично вопит. Кайло улыбается в ответ, и _ох_. Он куда меньше похож на придурка, когда так улыбается.

_______________________________

На следующий день, когда Кайло Рен приходит в десять утра, в кофейне необычно много посетителей, но, как ни странно, очереди на его пути к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ, нет. (Даже если клиенты внимательно смотрели на топпинги, которые Рэй добавила в его стакан – что-то похожее на клубничную пудру и хорошую порцию взбитых сливок, – или кто-то фотографировал их обоих, или передавал соседу деньги, что ж, ни Рэй, ни Кайло не обращали на них внимания.)

\- Я возьму мой кофе и твой номер, - говорит Кайло, и это звучит гораздо увереннее, чем он себя чувствует. Шум зала исчезает, едва он видит, как на ее лице расцветает удивление.

(Вся кофейня затихает, затаив дыхание, ожидая ответа Рэй.)

В течение одной душераздирающей минуты она смотрит на него с открытым ртом. (Дверь открывается, и несчастный, зашедший внутрь, оттесняется от стойки не менее чем пятью посетителями сразу.) Голос в голове Кайло, подозрительно похожий на отцовский, говорит ему, что он облажался, напоминает ему обо всем очаровании Соло, которое он не смог унаследовать, и он снова вспоминает, насколько она моложе и беззаботнее – c ней наверняка постоянно флиртуют посетители, у нее даже может быть красивый парень с таким же очаровательным британским акцентом, - и ей не нужен старый чудак, как он, подкатывающий к ней на рабочем месте; и он пытается приказать голове привести в движение ноги, чтобы он мог уйти, и забыть это унижение, и пить плохой кофе до конца своей жизни.

Затем она хватает бумажную салфетку и маркер и что-то пишет.

\- Сегодня я заканчиваю в шесть, - говорит она. – Так что ты можешь встретить меня снаружи, если только в твоей корпоративной тусовке не принято сидеть в офисе до трех часов ночи.

Она улыбается, и на этот раз не льстивой улыбкой, а _настоящей_.

(Кто-то аплодирует. Никто из них этого не замечает.)

_______________________________

Кайло входит в Starbucks с тумблером. Прозрачным пластиковым тумблером.

\- Ты можешь налить мой напиток сюда.

\- Нет!

\- Разве это не ты на днях надоедала мне разговорами о моих вредных для окружающей среды привычках?

\- Да, но…

\- И разве сейчас я не исправляюсь?

Она делает стандартный мокко и наливает его в тумблер; светло-коричневая жидкость явно _не_ черный кофе.

Кайло не комментирует это, и просто пьет, и улыбается.

(Половина кофейни передает деньги другой половине. Оказывается, он все-таки был настолько тупым.)


End file.
